


Trials and Trib-ulations

by makesometime



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for <a href="http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5020.html?thread=17539996#t17539996">this prompt</a> at the Mass Effect Kink Meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trials and Trib-ulations

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5020.html?thread=17539996#t17539996) at the Mass Effect Kink Meme.

"Do you ever stop working?"

Shepard looked up from her terminal to find Samantha standing beside her, hip cocked and arms folded over her chest. She was smiling though, observing with a fondness the soldier had come to cherish.

Shepard turned her chair to face the other woman, a smirk forming. "What else am I supposed to do between saving the universe and your shift ending?"

Samantha tapped her lips contemplatively, before pointing at the seated woman. "You _are_ the boss around here. Surely you could swing a reduction in my hours?"

Quick as a flash Shepard's hands shot out to grab Samantha's hips, tugging her forward. The younger woman squeaked inelegantly at the fast movement, falling awkwardly into the support of Shepard's lap, hands clasping at shoulders to steady herself. "Are you trying to shirk your duties Specialist?"

Samantha shot her a playful scowl once she was settled, feet firmly on the floor. She tracked her hands up to tangle in Shepard's hair, regarded her seriously for a moment. "Let me lead tonight."

Shepard sighed quietly. "Sammy..."

"No, don't Sammy me!" She huffed, tightening her grip a minute amount. "I know you're Little Miss Bossy, has to be in control, yadda yadda yadda."

Shepard fought to contain her amusement. "Yadda yadda yadda?"

"And I _love_ that." She said earnestly, ducking her head to steal a quick kiss. "But I want to try this..."

Shepard brought one hand up from Samantha's hip to cup her cheek, smooth her thumb over soft lips that parted to allow a tongue to tease at the pad pressed against them. "Why tonight?"

"Having to wait up here while you were down on Rannoch. I... I'm not... _used_ to this yet. Knowing you're in danger every time you step off this ship was hard enough to deal with when we _weren't_ together."

Shepard smiled, pulling Samantha down for another kiss. "Okay, okay." She said quietly, nipping at her lover's jaw. "You win. But I'm not going anywhere Sam."

Samantha chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. "Prove it."

#

It was all too easy to give up control to the smooth voiced, impish creature that made a home in her heart. They undressed each other quickly, and Samantha waited for Shepard to settle against the pillows before making her move. 

Crawling up the length of the bed, she settled over the long length of the soldier's legs, tracing her palms over the strong muscles in thighs, abdomen, arms. She allowed her lover one lingering kiss and then sat back up, ignoring the teasing in Shepard's expression.

Shepard smirked as Samantha's hand slid over her thigh a second time, cupping underneath and pushing it up to settle between. The soldier maintained her good humour until her lover's own face showed a smugness that was both unusual and intriguing; the younger woman let out a little sigh of pleasure and raised to her knees, before straddling Shepard's other thigh.

Shepard let out a quiet moan at the contact of Samantha's core with her skin, the wet heat sending a bolt of possessive triumph through her. She reached up to tangle her hand in dark tresses and tugged down at the same time as Samantha leant over her, the Specialist adjusting her weight until her core was pressed up against Shepard's own. 

The sensation sent Shepard's back arching, her moan swallowed eagerly by the woman above her; the woman whose quiet chuckles would have been more of an irritant if the new stimulation hadn't been so welcome. 

Drawing a groan of displeasure as she pulled back, Samantha began to rock her hips.

There was a spark of amusement in her dark eyes as Shepard watched, enraptured; dark brown showing an open enjoyment of her lover's submission. It was difficult to feel particularly put out when each thrust of Samantha's hips sent a bolt of pleasure tingling from her clit out to the tips of her extremities, her nerves singing at the stimulation. 

The woman above her leaned back down, melding their torsos and shifting the positioning of her hips as a result. Roughly, Samantha shoved Shepard's bent leg higher, moving her hips with more purpose as their breasts pressed together, nipples teasing sensitive skin, catching against either other's to add further shivers to the increasing levels of arousal. Not realising her eyes had slipped closed until lips pressed to hers without warning, Shepard welcomed the probing of Samantha's tongue with a needy groan as her lover's hand cupped her cheek to hold her still.

" _God_ , Sam..." Shepard breathed, breaking away to gulp in air. One hand clutched at her lover's thigh as the other remained in her hair. The nails on both hands started to dig in when Samantha moved from pressing kisses along her jaw, easing back to put some space between them with her bottom lip caught teasingly between her teeth.

"Is the great Commander Shepard beginning to see the benefits of submission?" She asked, seeming far too in control.

Shepard growled. "Don't push it." She said, pulling her back down. "Get back here." She murmured, once their faces were level again.

"Sir, yes sir." Samantha purred, speeding her thrusts once more.

The sound of their folds meeting, caressing, sharing the evidence of their enjoyment was almost obscene in the quiet of her cabin, Shepard's harsh cries mingling with Sam's little huffs of effort. Samantha slid her hand between their torsos to cup Shepard's breast; the groan and buck of hips she received when pinching the nipple to almost the point of pain sent her own hips shunting forward. Their resulting cries were exultant, deep and rumbling and _perfect_.

Shepard released her hold on Samantha's hair to clutch instead at the pillow, allowing the Specialist to rise up and alter their positioning. Leaning back on her hand, the younger woman brought their slick cores together completely, their clits nudging one another's and making each woman's back arch with the hot flash of pleasure.

Shepard's eyes cast down the length of her body, past her quivering abdominal muscles to watch their joining but it was the look of utter rapture on Samantha's face that ultimately stole her attention, the expression burned into the backs of her eyelids as she shattered with a hoarse cry.

Samantha followed soon after, Shepard able to feel the faint pulsing of her internal muscles through the consuming haze of pleasure. The Specialist collapsed forward into her, chest heaving against her own as they both came back to themselves.

Eventually Samantha cleared her throat quietly. "I'd call that a success." She ventured, propping herself up on her forearms to look down at the woman beneath her.

Shepard grinned. "You're going to build a consensus on _one_ time?"

"Commander..." Samantha chuckled. "Are you suggesting repeating this little experiment?"

Shepard took the easy way out of replying to such a loaded question and rolled them so that Samantha was tucked underneath her. Nipping at the younger woman's nose when she scowled, the soldier stole one final kiss.

"Sneaky." Samantha murmured as they settled down.

"You love it..." Shepard replied, pulling her close.

Samantha sighed happily, thoroughly. "Mmm, you're lucky I do."


End file.
